The Big Question
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: James enlists Sirius to help him prepare his proposal to Lily. Maybe he picked the wrong person.


Title: The Big Question

Summary: James enlists Sirius to help him prepare his proposal to Lily. Maybe he picked the wrong person.

Note: I'm going to do a follow-up one-shot. I'm not entirely sure when, but there will be a follow-up. And I'm sorry if it seems kind of short.

James Potter was nervous. Extremely nervous. His hands, which were trembling, were clasp in his lap. He was staring at them.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what's making you so nervous?" Sirius Black asked, leaning back in his chair and surveying his best friend. "I always thought you could handle nerves easily. Especially on the Quidditch Pitch."

But he did not know that James was preparing himself the complete opposite of Quidditch.

After a few moments of silence, James put one trembling hand inside his robe pocket and pulled out an engagement ring.

"Why James! I'm flattered! But I don't think we're ready for this, mate." Sirius joked.

"I'm not joking." James said softly, returning the ring to his pocket. He was tempted to pull out his wand and hex Sirius for that snide little comment, but his hands were shaking too violently. He would never hold his wand straight.

"Do you want my help?" Sirius asked with a faint smile. "I mean, I'm sure a woman would be better for a role playing kind of situation, but I'll help... if you make me your best man."

"I planned on it." James said with an appreciative smile. "That is," he sighed sadly, "if she says yes."

"She will!" Sirius did not understand James's nervousness. In fact, if it were him, he would just ask the girl straight out if she'd marry him. Which doubted as a joke in case she did not want to actually marry him. He had played it through his mind several times. It would work for him.

But he doubted it would work for James.

"OK, OK." Sirius said, leading James to the living room. "I'll be Lily and you be you. Now, ask me to marry you."

James heaved a heavy sigh and said, "OK, I'll try." He took a deep breath and began, "Lily, I.." he trailed off, shaking his head. "This isn't going to work."

"I'm trying!"

"No, I mean -- " he flicked his wand, creating a red wig from nowhere and slapped it on Sirius's head.

Sirius conjured up a hand mirror and began studying himself. "Oh, I look good as a redhead. Why didn't anyone every tell me?"

"Sirius, be serious!" James groaned.

"I'm joking, mate." Sirius smirked. "OK, go on." He was teasing James, hoping James would become less nervous by his teasing.

That didn't happen.

"Lily?" James asked with a faint sigh.

"Yes?" Sirius said in a falsetto. He grabbed a strand of hair from the wig and began to twirl it between his fingers. 'If only I had some bubble gum to snap.' he thought, smirking.

James did not take notice. In fact, he had his eyes shut as tight as he could, looking away from Sirius as though Sirius had just done something vile and disgusting in front of him. "I love you more than anything in the world. Will you marry me?" he asked hurriedly, turning away, afraid of the answer.

"Hmm... NO!" Sirius said in his falsetto.

"WHAT? WHY YOU LITTLE -- !" James dove across the couch and tackled Sirius, attempting to throttle him.

"Hey, hey!" Sirius said, trying to fight off James's blows. "I was just preparing you in case she said no!" He shook his head, the wig sliding off.

"You're right." James said defeatedly. "You're right. She's going to say no. I know it." He sank down on the carpet, his legs stretched out in front of him, his hands clasped once more in his lap. "She deserves so much better."

"Aw, come on." Sirius said softly, dropping the wig on James's head. "She'll say yes. I know she will. She loves you, mate." When James did not cheer up, he grinned and said, "Hey, if all else fails, ask her to be your penguin."

"Be my what?" James asked, looking up at Sirius curiously, the strands of the red wig falling in his face.

"Be your penguin! When penguins choose their mate, they mate for life. So, ask her to be your penguin."

James groaned. He knew he should have asked Remus for his help instead of Sirius.


End file.
